West Liberty University has a long history of participation with WV-INBRE, with four different investigators receiving major PUI research Awards and several faculty members receiving Faculty Research Development Awards. Recently West Liberty University began to develop a plan to renovate a portion of Arnett Hall, the building that houses the West Liberty University biology lecture and laboratory courses, in addition to the laboratories for biomedical research. This proposal outlines those plans to renovate a space that is nearly unusable (approximately 1200 sq. ft.) into a state-of-the-art research and teaching laboratory for Genetics, Molecular Biology, Biotechnology, and Immunology laboratory courses that will support our growing biomedical undergraduate and graduate programs. Moreover, we plan to install an animal suite in an existing portion of the building (approximately 180 sq. ft.) currently being used for storage. This will allow us to conduct infectious disease, immunology, and cancer research using rodent models. In August 2017, West Liberty University welcomed the inaugural class of our new graduate program in Biology. The animal research suite is absolutely essential for supporting graduate-level biomedical research that we hope to conduct at West Liberty University.